Double Bella
by twilightfanficreader
Summary: Bella's day started off on the wrong foot when Charlie told her that her truck died. But when she gets to school and meets Edward Cullen it seems to get better. What happens when she meets another guy online? ExB/BxJ - slightly OOC - On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

"Isabella Swan!" Charlie was calling for me, again. "Get up and come down here!"

Why is the first day after break always the hardest? I mean, I woke up around the same time all last week, why is this Monday so difficult?

I tossed onto my back and opened my eyes. I let out a little "garr" and sat up, flinging my feet on the wooden floor boards so loud, that I knew Charlie could hear me. I took a minute to rub my eyes and look around. _Great, I didn't do any laundry! _I stood up and walked lazily down the stairs to see Charlie standing at the counter, coffee in one hand while the other was perched and holding him up.

He glared at me while I poured myself a cup and sat at the table before he began to speak.

"Bella, I need to take you to school today so you need to hurry up." He let out a slow exhale. He knew what I was about to do.

"What? Why Dad? I mean, I need at least another hour to get ready!" I shouted groggily. I stood and pushed my chair in forcefully. I was in no mood to be rushed. I still needed to shower, and iron some clothes. I am not a man, it does not take me five minutes to get ready, like someone I know.

"I couldn't get the truck started this morning, and I have to be at work in twenty." he took a sip, avoiding my eyes. "So, please get moving. When I get home tonight I will look into getting it towed and … I guess we will need to find you another car.."

I can't lose my truck. I love that truck. I stomped up stairs. I stood in the hall. I couldn't tell which was more important… a shower or ironed clothes? I rolled my neck around my shoulders and took a right into the bathroom. _Shower!_

After a quickie in the bathroom, I pulled my robe over me and walked across the hall into my bedroom. While combing my hair I rummaged through my closet. The only thing I would be caught dead wearing was a short summer dress hanging in the back. I pulled it off the hanger and looked it over. I never wore it before; it still had the tags on it. Renee got it for me for my birthday last year. What mom doesn't know what their kid likes? I hate dresses, but all my clothes are dirty or way wrinkled.

The dress came to my fingertips and actually felt really nice against my skin. I put a light yellow cardigan on and pulled out a pair or gladiator flats.

"Bella, time to go," I barely heard Charlie call. I didn't have time to do my hair so I just put a white silk head band in. Hopefully my hair will be dry by the time I get to school.

We arrived just a few minutes later. I saw the gang hanging out at our table and smiled over to them. I leaned in and gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek, grabbed my stuff and jumped out of the cruiser, slamming the door behind me.

As I walked towards the table, a gust of wind blew and I immediately pulled my dress down forgetting I had my binder in my this ode to me? forever having my junk blown up in the wind? As I heard a large _SMACK_, I also heard the sexiest voice in my ear.

"I'll get that." I looked up. _Wow! _This guy in front of me was holding my blue binder out to me and all I did was gawk at him.

"Thanks," I said with a shy smile. He gave me a gorgeous half smile and I took my binder in my hand. He started to walk away and I began back towards Angela when I heard him speak again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name..I'm Edward," he turned fully waiting for my response.

I smiled, "Hey Edward, I'm Bella. Are you new here or something? I don't think I have seen you before."

He stepped forward to close the gap between us. "Nah, I've been here. My family and I started here in the beginning of the school year." he looked down a little and back up at me. "You know Bella, this is a big school.. I bet you haven't noticed some people." He ended his comment with a sly laugh.

"You probably noticed my brother though, Emmet Cullen?" he continued while I twirled my fingers around my hair. I started thinking.._how do I know that name???_

"Oh?! That's your brother? I had him in English last semester. You two don't look alike at all!" Before I could say another thing, he piped in.

"We are all adopted, I have two sisters and two brothers." At that, the first bell rang in our ears. I rolled my eyes in joking aggravation.

"What's your first class?" he asked while pulling out his spring semester schedule. I already had mine memorized.

I started walking towards the school, with Edward to my left following by.

"I have biology with Mr. Bross… have him?" I think I was the only one in the school that liked that teacher.

"Let me see… I just got this this morning.. Um.. Yeah I do have him." He looked up at me and smiled.

When we reached the doors, he opened for me and I walked through. We did a little chit chatting, nothing too important and walked into class. I took the seat front and center, like usual, and he took one behind me.

I turned in my chair to face him. "So let me see the rest of your schedule." He handed it over with out any hesitation.

"What are the odds that we met this morning? Huh. But this is our only class together." I took a glance up him.

Before I could finish my thoughts, a loud voice shouted over the chatter. "Good Morning Scientists!"

Mr. Bross looked around the room, and took a bite of his apple. I gave Edward a smile and turned in my seat.

After the long class, the bell rang and Mr. Bross dismissed us. Edward was already up and standing next to me.

"Have a great day Bella.. I will see you later!" he called as he walked out.

"Hey you," a familiar voice called in my ear.

"Angela?" I got up and looked at my friend to my right.

She giggled, "Did you not notice me in the class with you?"

I kind of blushed and changed the subject as we began walking to our next class, Home-Ec.

"My dad says my car is dead. Do you mind taking me home this afternoon?"

Angela smiled and entered the classroom, "Sure thing. You have Trig last, right?"

We both sat at the same counter. I opened my binder up and started scribbling the date on my notes page.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Angela started talking to me about how Ben was sitting closer and, "Blah blah blah." The only thoughts in my head were about my truck.

_I really don't want to get rid of it. I mean, it is really old, but I have an attachment to it. Maybe I can fix it. I do have some money saved up from working at Newton's_.

"Hey Ang," I whispered. She looked up and nodded, "Does Ben know how to fix trucks?" Angela shrugged.

I looked back at the teacher. She was going over some recipe.

After another class ended, Angela and I parted in the hallway. I headed to English and looked around. _Great, I don't know anyone!_

Lunch was just around the corner, so when the bell rang I eagerly got up and headed to our table in the cafeteria. I was the first one there so I just sat there adjusting my sweater and playing with my hair. I instantly noticed the coppery head of hair walk by and take a seat next to me.

"Hey, I just had a quick question for you Bella," Edward said as he swung his legs around the seat.

I smiled while I crossed my legs, "Sure.. what is it?"

"I have a bad habit of forgetting to write down homework. You wouldn't know what we had to do tonight.. would you?" He opened his notebook which was completely blank. _He didn't even try…_

"Uh, yeah let me look." I opened my binder and went to the first tab. I showed him my binder so he can write it all down.

He just shut his notebook when he was finished, gave me a smile and stood up to leave.

"Before you go.. do you happen know how to fix cars?" I asked looking up at him. "Wait, I really mean an old.. really old.. truck?"

He exhaled, "Nope, I'm not that good with that stuff.. but my sister is. Rosalie." He pointed to a beautiful, blond girl sitting awfully close to Emmet.

Ben and Mike came and sat on my available side and across from me, respectively. They were just staring at Edward, not harshly, but not sweetly either.

"Oh okay, thanks," I smiled weakly. _A girl? He thinks she can do it? Ha._

"No problem. Just let me know about Rose, I bet she will help you." He fully turned and went to his family. They were staring back at us, and all I did was smile and turn to my friends.

"I can't believe Edward was talking to _you_._"_ _Where did Jessica come from?_ I guess while I was looking at the Cullen family, she sat down on my free side.

"We have Bio together and he forgot to write down the home work, that's all." I smiled sweetly at her.

Ben and Mike started talking and Jessica just kept poking her food and stealing glances at me and Edward. _Geeze..what is up with her?_

I stood and finally got in the non-existent line. I got my favorite Red Baron Pizza, a water, and sat back down. Angela finally joined us.

"Hey girl, Hey!" she said giggling. We loved that quote from one of those reality shows.

We ate in peace, and after lunch Mike and I headed to P.E.

"You working tonight?" I asked to make conversation.

"Yeah, too bad you won't be there.. it's going to be boring and dead now that Christmas is gone. My mom has me marking things down and stocking."

"Man, I am happy that I am off," I said with a wide smile. " I do work the rest of the week though, so you can leave me some to do."

We reached P.E. and we both headed to our respective lockers.

The rest of the day went quietly and smooth. Mike and I also had Trig together, so we went to class and sat by each other. It is always nice knowing people in your classes.

Angela met me in the hallway after class with a big smile on her face.

"What's that smile for?" I gave her a questioning look and headed down the hall. She started slowing behind me, and then finally caught up to answer.

"He asked me out. Just now. We are going to see a movie this Friday!" She _squeed_. Yes, _squeed_ and I began to laugh.

"Who did? Ben?" I honestly wouldn't know who else it would be.

"Yeah," she dragged the word out and blushed. We were out the front doors and almost to her car. She was giving a detailed account of her day and explained why she was quiet at lunch. I nodded and smiled in all the right places.

Before I noticed, we were in front of the house and I was saying my goodbyes to her.

"See ya tomorrow!" I called to her from my front door.

"Do you need a ride tomorrow, or is your dad taking you, or what?" she shouted back.

It took me a minute to think.. _hm, I don't know.._ "Can I give you a call later?" She nodded. I smiled and waved and then headed into the house.

I instantly took off my cardigan and placed my stuff in a pile on the sofa. What a boring first day of school!

The phone rang and I walked over to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey.. um.. is Bella there?" a male voice asked on the other line. I had an idea it was Edward, but I asked anyways.

"May I ask who is speaking?"

"Oh, I am sorry, can you let her know it is Edward, Edward Cullen from biology."

I think I just blushed, and giggled.

"Hey Edward, uh, how did you get my number?"

"Oh, ah, I saw it on the inside of your binder when I was getting the notes. I thought it would be a good idea to get it so I can pass biology this semester. I hope you don't mind…" Awe, he sounded kind of embarrassed.

"Oh, no that is fine. I bet I will be needing to call you some time too.. So anyways, whats up?"

"I've been home looking at this case study and I need help I think….."

We talked for a good hour on the phone about class and the homework for tonight. Here and there he would put the phone down to talk to someone, but each time he apologized and got back on. He was polite, too.

Charlie was still not home, so my only indication it was dinner time was my growling belly. I took this as a cue to finish our conversation and hung up.

After I cooked spaghetti and meatballs, I headed up stairs to turn my computer on. It would take a good fifteen minutes to load so I took this time to change into my sweats that I wore to bed last night and a tank. I headed down stairs to put my dishes in the washing machine and clean up.

Of course, the minute I close the fridge to head back upstairs, Charlie walks in.

"Hey, Dad, I just put dinner away, do you want any?" I was still standing there with my hand on the handle waiting for a response.

"No thanks, sweetie, I ate a late lunch. Thanks though." He walked in and set his things next to mine. I walked of the kitchen and took a seat on the couch in the living room and laid down watching him.

"You know we need to get you a car. Do you think I can take you to school this week, and this weekend we will find something?"

I shrugged, no matter what, I was not giving up on my truck so I don't care what he says. He was looking at me waiting for my answer.

"Sure, Dad.. I was going to go on the computer and find out what is wrong with her and fix it myself "

I can't believe it, Charlie just belt out laughing.

"You…. Think you're .. going to .. fix.. it?!!" He couldn't stop laughing so I shot up and stomped up the stairs.

I walked into my room and sat at my humming computer and opened the Internet to Google to search.

I spent about an hour or so looking up stuff until I came across a message board. It looked legit so I created an account, savemytruck, and posted the details. Now the waiting game begins. I made sure my sound on the computer was turned on high so I would hear a chime if I got a response. I went downstairs to retrieve my stuff and hurried back upstairs to finish my homework.

The night passed quietly, and I fell asleep with my binder and books in hand on my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Thank you so much to Southern Amateur. She is putting up with my lack of commas and misspelled words. If you like the Southern Vampire series, go check her profile out :) I love her 3**

Chapter 2- 11/25/2009

_Chime_

I heard a noise coming from my computer. I stretched my arms out and opened my eyes to look at the clock. 2:12 in the morning. I slowly got up, folded my books and placed them on the floor. I stood up to go to my computer and saw the icon flashing. My messenger says I have a new email. _Who would email me this late?_

I signed on and saw it was a reply to my earlier post. Yawning, I crossed my legs in my lap Indian style and double clicked the email. It was from JakeRabbit and it was just asking what was going on with my truck. _I guess I didn't mention it in my post._

I ran my hands through my hair and squeezed my eyes shut before I hit reply. I described the many issues and signed it – trukk prior to hitting send.

_Oh shit! _I just realized that I never texted or called Angela. Just in case, I will text her now and let her know Charlie will bring me tomorrow.

I stood up to go back to bed when I tripped over my clean pile of clothes that is really wrinkly on the floor. I sighed and rolled my head around my shoulders and climbed into bed. That will have to wait for the morning.

It felt like twenty minutes passed before I heard my alarm going off. I hit the snooze button a few times and right before I could smack it again, Charlie was hollering for me to wake up.

I had enough time for a shower, again, but with all the snoozes I don't know if I will have time to eat breakfast or iron an outfit.

After my shower I headed back to my room. I had five minutes. _Hmm… that dress yesterday wasn't so bad__._I found another dress in the back of my closet that Renee gave me. I guess she just really wanted a girly girl.

I slid the white sun dress on with my black cardigan to match the black embroidered flowers on the hem line. With a pair of black flip flops, it won't look fancy at all. I left my room just to turn around to grab the rest of my things.

I ran my fingers through my hair, which I kept left down like yesterday. Charlie was waiting by the front door for me. I gave him the one second finger as I grabbed a pop tart, put it on my binder and we headed out.

Charlie and I didn't say anything on the way to school. We didn't need to speak and it didn't feel awkward, most of the time. Looking at the clock before I got out, I noticed we were a little late. When we arrived at school, I said good bye and headed to the entrance.

I was about to open the door when a marble white hand shot out from behind me and opened it for me. I turned to say, "Thank you", when I was face to face with Edward. Today he was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans with a grey Harvard drop out T-shirt on with his hair crazy. It looked like he just rolled out of bed. _Sexy. _

"Thanks, Ed." I walked through and went down the hall. "Did you finish all your homework?"

He smiled and kept up my pace to class. "Yeah, thanks Bella for that help last night. I bet I would still be doing it right now if it wasn't for your skills." He did a small laugh and opened another door for me.

Looking around, I noticed Mr. Bross was not in class yet. I thought I was late, but it seemed no one else was in class either. I took my seat anyway, and Edward followed behind me.

"Homework wasn't that hard, man. If you think so, get out of Honors!" I playfully smacked his arm. His arm was smooth and muscular. _I like! _

"So why are you wearing these dresses in January, Bella? Aren't you cold?"

I let out a little laugh, "I am too lazy to iron my clothes. I typically just wear jeans and t-shirts." I ran my hand down my dress to fan it out a little bit, "I hate dresses!"

"You look beautiful," quietly came out of his mouth. When he registered what he said, he looked away. "I mean, I .. um I think they look nice on you.. I."

I couldn't help but smile and interrupt him to put him out of his misery. "Thanks, Edward. So what are your plans after school?" _I wonder what he does when he isn't at Forks High. I know I have work tonight but maybe he __can__ stop by... _

"Oh, just um, home work and hanging around with my brothers….why?" He finally looked back up to me and he kind of looked hopeful.

"I am working at Newton's, you know that place?" He nodded. "Well, we are having a huge after Christmas sale if you need any out door gear. I think I remember your brother Emmett say you guys love to hunt and go hiking. We have some great stuff for sale."

His eyes opened widely and he said he would stop by. The bell finally rang and I looked at my watch, it was the right time. Charlie's clocks must be off in the car or something. I will have to look at it later.

Angela walked in and sat to my left and instantly started talking. I gave Edward an eye roll, mouthed an apology and then turned to face her. She was just telling me detail to detail about her and Ben's call last night. _Oh boy, I really hope we have something else to talk about than Ben all the time now… _

Mr. Bross came bouncing in again, and greeted us. I was now fully turned around in my seat and took my binder out to take notes. To be honest I didn't really pay that much attention. I had this really cute guy sitting behind me and I all I could think about was whether my hair looked good from the back or not. _Mental note, wake up earlier tomorrow! _

After the bell rang, Edward waved good bye as Angela linked her arm with mine.

"So, you have to tell me. What is goin' on?"

We were almost to Home-Ec before I answered. "Nothing, we just met yesterday.." I think I blushed.

Angela smiled up at me, "Uh, huh." She pulled us in class and we took our seats.

"I think he thinks you're cute, Bella. Maybe it's the girly look you have pulled the last two days?" She wiggled her eye brows at me and all I could do was laugh.

"Maybe.. but that's not me. I will just throw my clothes in the dryer again tonight so I will be back to slummy Bella tomorrow."

"Eh, I like both looks. You should wear dresses though in the spring.. it is a little cold don't you think?" She looked down at my chest, and I followed with my eyes. _Oh my God! I have hard nipples! _I immediately covered them up with my sweater and felt my face turn hard core red.

Angela started to crack up. The teacher walked in and asked us to be silent and we complied.

The rest of the school day went fine. At lunch Edward walked by and just gave a little head nod, and went to his table. The group was all talking about the movies coming out this weekend, and how Ben and Angela will be going on their first date. To be honest, they did look really cute together.

Mike and I walked to class and talked about work. I actually like spending time with him. He is funny and smart and we have a lot in common. Work would not be the same with out him.

I met with Angela in the parking lot after classes were over with for the day.

"Hey, girl, hey." She was pulling out her keys while I grabbed a hold of her binders.

"Ever think of using a backpack, Ang?" She had at least five 1" binders.

"Nah, I will just have Ben carry everything for me." We both laughed. She got her keys out and unlocked the car doors. I handed the binders back to her before getting in the car.

"Oh, Ang, I forgot I am working today. Do you think you could drop me off at work? I will have Mike take me the rest of the week."

"Yeah no problem, B. Is he working tonight with you?" She began to back out and head towards Newton's Outfitters.

"I don't know, I don't think so. He usually is there though anyways. Why, what's up?"

"Just wondering," is all she mustered out before turning the radio on. Lady Ga Ga was playing and we started dancing to the beat. When she pulled into my drive way she turned the music down and put the car in park.

"Thanks, Angela, I really appreciate the ride. Sorry for not calling you last night, I kind of just passed out before I knew it."

"No problem, Bella. Are you working late tomorrow?"

"Don't think so, want to do something?"

"Yeah, I was hoping we could go shopping. I want to wear something to Ben and I's first date that is new, ya know?"

I nodded my head and jumped out of the car taking my things with me.

"Have a good night, thanks for the ride. Will you pick me up tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, Bells, see you then." I slammed the door and headed into work. I hope Mrs. Newton doesn't mind my outfit. I usually just wear the vest over my jeans, but with a dress it wouldn't look so good.

Mike was already leaning against the counter. "Hey, Bella." He stood up straight and beamed a smile in my direction.

"Hey!" I walked towards the employee room and pulled my vest off of my hook. _Ugh, this does not look very good together. _

I played with my hair in the mirror for a minute before walking back out to Mike.

"So, Mikie-poo, can you take me to work the rest of the week? I have Angela picking me up in the morning while my truck is dead on my driveway." I went around the counter to clock in.

"Sure, Bell, no problem, I would love to." His gorgeous blue eyes looked up to meet mine, and I couldn't help but smile.

"What are we doing tonight?"

"I finished a lot last night, I was so bored, but um, we could finish mark-downs and straightening up."

The rest of the evening Mike and I just chatted and did work. Mrs. Newton came out a few times to make sure we were on task. A few times we weren't, but all she did was shake her head and go back upstairs. I was hoping Edward was going to come in, but no sign of him by seven.

Mike drove me home in his truck after I was let off by Mrs. Newton.

On the way, I asked Mike if he wanted to come in and watch some TV and do homework.

"I can give you a butt whooping in Jeopardy, no problem." I rolled my eyes and laughed with him.

Mike and I are at a good friend level. I think he has a crush on me, but he never acts on it, so I'm happy. I like having a friend other than Angela.

We pulled in my drive just a few minutes later and he opened the truck door for me. _What a gentleman._

I noticed Charlie's cruiser on the side of the house parked next to my truck. I let out a soft sigh before leading us in the house.

"Dad, I'm home. I brought Mike with me, so be decent!" I hollered when I opened the door.

Mike laughed and took a seat on the couch in the living room. I went to the fridge and pulled the door open.

"You hungry, Mike? I have spaghetti in here and some pop."

"Nah, I'm good. I think my mom has dinner cooking and I had a big lunch. Thanks though." He found the remote and turned the t.v. to ABC. Wheel of Fortune was finishing up. I reheated my dinner and took a seat next to him.

A few minutes later, Charlie came down the stairs, "Hey boy!"

"Good Evening, Chief Swan." Mike nodded in respect to Charlie and continued to watch t.v. I got up to rinse my plate.

"Hey Dad," I said once I reached the kitchen. I put my plate in the sink and began to wash it.

"Hey, Bells, leave any for me?"

I nodded and made him a plate and put it in the microwave. Charlie just took a seat at the kitchen table and started to read the morning newspaper. Once the microwave beeped I retrieved the food and put it infront of him with a fork and knife.

"Here ya' go." I then walked over to where Mike was sitting and took a seat. Jeopardy just started and we watched the intros.

"I WIN!" I called as soon as the show was finished.

"Yeah, by one point. If I didn't go all in in the end, the tables would be turned."

"I am so good it must hurt," I joked to Mike.

We both began teasing back and forth before he got a phone call. When he looked down he sighed. "It's my mom, I better get going for dinner. See you later Bella."

"Good Night, Chief Swan." Mike waved and let himself out. As soon as the door closed I locked it and headed up the stairs.

By the third stair, I heard Charlie clear his throat and I stalled on the step waiting for him to speak.

"Uh, hey, Bells?"

I turned around and walked back towards him. "Yeah, Dad?"

"You know, I just wanted to let you know I like the Newton kid. His family is a respected family in Forks.." _Oh god, he thinks I like him! _

"Okay, Dad, thanks…" I gave him a questioning look and jogged back up the stairs.

I shut my door and shook my mouse. I left it on from last night again. The pile of clothes was just staring at me to be dealt with while I waited. I let out a breath of air before I picked out an outfit for tomorrow. A pair of jeans and a flannel three-quarted length button up shirt. I folded my ironing board out and went to work making sure the shirt looked brand new.

After I was done, I kicked the rest of the clothes out of my way and hung up my shirt on the back of the door. My computer was humming now, so I took a seat at my desk. I realized I was still in my dress, so I got up and changed again into my sweats and tank. _I really need to put these in the wash._

I sat back down again and opened up my email. Another reply from BlackWolf. I double clicked the email and read his response.

The email was full of guy knowledge about trucks. I don't think I knew any of the words. I went to the forum web page to send him a private message. When I got to his profile, it said he was logged on so I took a chance and clicked the chat icon.

Savemytruckk: Hey there- you replied to my post about my truck that needs fixing…

_I wonder if he is going to think I am a total weirdo._

BlackWolf: Hi truckk! What's going on?

_He replied! _

Savemytruckk: :) Oh nothing. I just don't really know what belts are and where to get them and a few other things.

BlackWolf: Really? I am sorry; I work a lot on my rabbit and other cars when I get home from school. I forget some people don't know a lot about them.

_Ohhh.. he is in school.. _

Savemytruckk: You are in school? So am I…Do you think you can give me a step by step thing with how to fix my truck myself? My Dad wants it towed this weekend and I just can't let her go….

BlackWolf: Yeah, I know what you mean. My Rabbit is my life. It's old and run down.. but there is just something about it.

BlackWolf: I am a sophmore, you?

_A sophmore in college! Wow. _

Savemytruckk: Im a Junior.

BlackWolf: Oh cool. So the first step…

He gave me directions the rest of the night and I wrote down what to buy and where. Good thing Angela wants to go shopping tomorrow, I will have to stop by the auto store on the way there.

The conversation was strictly about the truck and when we were done, he was the one to end the conversation. He did ask me to message him after I bought everything though.

It was only 9pm and homework still needed to be done. _Ugh. _

I got off the computer and headed to my bed. My binders and books weren't up here. _Hm.._ I got up and walked down to find my stuff not on the counter either. _Mike's truck. _

I walked over to the phone and dialed Mike's cell. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, Bella." Mike sounded a little tired.

"Sorry to bug you Mike, but I think I left my binder in your truck."

"Okay, let me look. You are now just starting your homework? Tsk tsk Bella boo." I smiled. He was the only person to call me that, and it was sweet. "Yeah, its in my truck, I will be there in ten minutes ok?"

"Oh my God, Mike! Thank you so much! See you then."

"Okay, Bye."

I hung the phone up. Ten minutes later, Mike was knocking on the door. Charlie beat me to the door and gave Mike a questioning look.

"Hey Mike, you know, Bella is already ready for bed. What is going on?"

I was already behind Charlie trying to push him out of the way. "Dad, he just has my things…" I stuck my hand out to take my binder from Mike and gave him a huge smile.

"Here you go, Bells." I saw mike slightly look me up and down.

Charlie cleared his throat and Mike blushed. "Well, I.. uh better get going. See you tomorrow, Bella."

"Bye Mike, thanks again for coming by!" Mike turned, and I closed the door.

Charlie just gave me a look and slowly walked back to the sports on TV.

"Night, Dad.." I called while going up the stairs. I think I heard him call good night back, but wasn't sure.

My homework was done by 11 and I fell asleep with a mess of papers on my bed.

12-5-09 a/n: Thanks for reading :) I had my tonsils out and now I am sick :( so sorry for the lack of updates. Also, my beta and I decided that I will write more chapters at once so I will have amore constant stream of uploads.

any ideas/questions.. you know what to do!


End file.
